User blog:IFosterI/Behind the Scenes: Episode 4 -Bad Water
So, this is a new series I'm doing, called, "Behind the Scenes", and it's basically the lives of Just Dance characters living in Ubisoft Studios and crap. I hope you guys would like it. Maybe. And yes, this is kinda considered "fanfiction". DISCLAIMER: This is mostly PG, but there are bad words, and slight adult themes. But be grateful I'm not making the characters have s*x. UPDATE: Sorry this is shorter than normal, but this is an important chapter. This series will have an end in like, 3 more episodes, not including this one. So, expect 3 more episodes, then it's over. I might make a spinoff. Behind the Scenes: Episode 4 -Bad Water I walked dowstairs with Albatraoz by my side, and at the bottom of the stairs, I found I Kissed A Girl. Crap. "You". She said. "You replaced me." "What do you mean?" I asked. "You were the one who got me kicked out. You got me fired from Ubisoft. Guess what job I had to do? Guess?" "You were a YouTuber?" "Worse. I had to work with P3 Lean On at the motherf*cking diner!" "You know you could just go to Shop & Shop, right?" Kissed let out a scream, and ran up the stairs, and pounced on me. Ripping my spiky hair, I pulled out her ponytail, and she threw my glasses across the hall. I cuved my eyebrows, and punched her face. I hit her nose, and Kissed and I were called down to Panda's office. Panda is always watching. He did since he opened Ubisoft, but held off on actually dancing until about 3 years ago, and now he's Medhi's best friend. "Do you guys know why I invited you guys over here?" Panda asked. "Because she kissed a girl?" I said sarcasticlly. Panda didn't like that, but did nothing. "It's because you guys got into a fight. Kissed, you got fired a while ago. Now, I question why you are still here." "Because I finally got the name of the guy who replaced me. That guy? He was an apperentace for a while." "Be quiet." Panda said. "You two are in very big trouble because of your possible fight. Party, especially in front of your apprentace. Now, if I wasn't always watching, Party, you would definetley get fired, and Kissed, you would probably go to court." "What?! How?" Kissed asked. "Because," Panda said. "You started a fight, and were on property you were kicked out of." I thought about it hard. Panda was right. I could've gotten fired. And now, I have to say sorry to Albatraoz, that is, if she wants to talk to me. I walked in, and saw that she wasn't there. Crap. I could only go to one person, who Ally thinks is her friend: LIKE I WOULD. I ran over to her being an introvert, and she looked up. "Ally is in the cafe." She said. I let out a sigh of relief, and then went into the cafeteria, and sat next to Albatraoz. "Mom was right," Ally said. "All men are jerks." "No, they aren't." I said. "Yes. The only one that showed me swing was So Cheerful." "Which one?" "P2." "是啊！ 走开，派对！" I heard a voice say. It was So Cheerful. P2. Formerly known as Good Times. And So Good. So Good....... Oh, no. "她现在是我的。" I blinked, and Albatraoz whispered, "I don't know what he's saying, either." "Cheerful, we're not dating. I'm her chaperone." So Cheerful looked around the room, and then linked arms with Albatraoz, and ran. "Tough." LIKE I WOULD said. "Party, don't take it too personal, but you're in some bad water. Sad thing there's no one to replace her." I looked down, and stared at LIKE I WOULD. I reached my hand into my pocket, and gave her the bigger half of the stale chicken patty from lunch. "It's your favourite." I said smiling. And she smiled back. Category:Blog posts